


just say yes (just say there's nothing holding you back)

by coincidental



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Proper adults should have a conversation about this, Sort of exhibitionism, Under-negotiated, they don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coincidental/pseuds/coincidental
Summary: The steam fills the room with a pleasant citrus scented haze and Fjord, for not the first time, wonders why the hell the rest of the Nein would decline coming along for a bath when one is so readily available.Across the private pool, Molly lounges, decadent and easy despite being so stripped down, purple curls hanging heavy, dark and wet, one on his temple a stubborn spiral, the lack of jewelry adorning his horns odd, but not unwelcome.Just friends helping friends, you know.
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	just say yes (just say there's nothing holding you back)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been digging through the back catalogue of things I've written and found this smutty little Fjolly drabble. Have at it and enjoy!
> 
> \- Coin

The steam fills the room with a pleasant citrus scented haze and Fjord, for not the first time, wonders why the hell the rest of the Nein would decline coming along for a bath when one is so readily available.

Across the private pool, Molly lounges, decadent and easy despite being so stripped down, purple curls hanging heavy, dark and wet, one on his temple a stubborn spiral, the lack of jewelry adorning his horns odd, but not unwelcome. He's still striking, still obscenely beautifully eye catching. Gold still glints on his chest, when he shifts and the water moves, small hoops breaking up the darker pretty peaks of his nipples, bright ink curling around them. 

Molly makes a sound and it jars Fjord's gaze up, up to meet the arched brow and the slow familiarly wicked smile. He feels his neck heat in a way that has nothing to do with steam and water.

  
"Cute aren't they?" Mollymauk idly thumbs at the ring adorning one nipple and Fjord sees the way even the casual action makes the tiefling shift a little, lips parting and inhalation small and short. "Fun too." Fjord grunts his agreement and makes himself continue to meet Molly's gaze. "Why are you all the way over there anyway? Come here. I won't bite." His smile is all teeth and Fjord thinks about those small fangs digging into his skin and it's not unwelcome. Molly is waiting though, so he closes the five feet between them to sit reluctantly by Mollymauk. 

It stays quiet between them, but from the corner of his eye Fjord sees Molly's hand idly drag down beneath the water, restless surface disguising his movements a little but- But not enough, honestly. 

  
"Mollymauk, are you- ?" Fjord feels like he has to whisper, despite them being alone, a hissed, hushed accusatory tone. Molly grins and idly shifts his elbow on the lip of the pool so he can pat Fjord's shoulder.   
"What else are private baths for?" Molly asks and he sounds- fuck, he sounds _breathy_ . Fjord should leave, this is- What is this? Molly laughs again, something that echoes strangely in the small room. "Besides, darling, we're friends, doesn't mean a thing." Doesn't mean a- Fjord can see the movement of Mollymauk's hand beneath the water though he doesn't look closely, _can't_ look closely.   
"This don't mean nothin'," Fjord echoes, feeling disconcerted, though the way his own arousal is growing is hard to ignore. He can't. Can he? He finds his own hand skimming his thigh, up to cup himself in the hot water. He can feel Molly's eyes on him. 

Fjord strokes, slow and experimental, almost to see if he can, if he can make himself do it with Molly sitting so close to him they’re almost jostling elbows. Seems he can, the first slow touch a warm burst of pleasure and heat. His cheeks feel hot and he’s sure they show his blush, but once started he can’t stop and it seems- _Gods_ it seems obscene to sit by Molly and touch himself like this, so filthy and strange and _intimate_ .  
  
When he ventures to look, dares to, Mollymauk is watching him, those red eyes inscrutable, but his smug parted lips betray enough.  
“Good?” he teases, a flash of pink tongue over the bruised plum of his lower lip and Fjord’s belly clenches.  
“Yeah, uh, yeah it’s good.” Fjord can see the way Molly’s eyes skate down him, assessing and curious to settle in his lap and Fjord has to look away.  
“I can see that. You like it slow, hmm?” Fjord chokes back a sound of surprise at the look, at the _comment_ . Molly’s gaze is expectant. He wants an answer.  
“I- yeah. It’s. Mhmm.”  
  
Molly’s thoughtful sound is all that preempts his hand on Fjord’s cock and Fjord nearly comes there and then at the unexpected curl of a tight, slim grip accompanying his own.

  
“Shit, _Molly_ -” He gasps, snaps his gaze to the tiefling beside him, Mollymauk’s body angled different now, both hands beneath the water.  
“Just friends,” Molly insists, low and amused, his hand taking over until Fjord allows his own to drop down beneath the water, by his hip. Molly finds a different pace, a different touch, clever flicking twists of his wrist on the upstroke that have Fjord panting in the heavy steaminess of the room and slumping on the submerged stone seat, head tipped back on the lip of the pool.  
“Shit, _fuck_ , Molly, I-” Mollymauk smiles.  
“Go on, you’re good darling, go on.”  
  
Fjord’s back bows and his stomach clenches with the release, skin tingling and breaths coming short. The noise he makes bounces back at him from the walls as he fights to catch his breath.  
  
Mollymauk strokes him through it before letting go, leaning back like it’s no big deal. Fjord has no idea what to say, what the etiquette of this weird as fuck situation is. Does he- should he… offer the same back, just do it? He rolls his head slowly to watch Molly and sees his heavy lidded eyes and his cat got the cream smile and thinks that maybe he doesn’t have to but he wants to.  
  
“You want me to- shall I?” His eyes flicker from Molly’s face down to his lap, the idle slow movements beneath the water. His tongue darts out over his lower lip and when he looks back up, he sees Mollymauk’s gaze transfixed upon his mouth. He turns it over in his head, that implication, that idea. “Doesn’t mean anything…” he adds, slowly. Molly’s eyes meet his, then go back to his mouth and down his his own lap, and back. His brow arches in question and Fjord finds his tongue sliding over his lip again and he shrugs, nods, minutely. _Yes_ .

  
“Just a friend, helping out a friend,” Molly agrees as he shifts himself lazily up from the water to sit atop the edge, tattooed thighs indolently splayed, no ambiguity now about his hard cock, the metal barbell in the head, the pretty flushed ridges of it. Fjord nods his agreement as he leans in, braces his hands on smooth lavender thighs.  
“Doesn’t mean nothin’,” he murmurs.  
  
He presses his open mouth to the head of Molly’s cock, kisses, drags his tongue up the length. _Doesn’t mean anything_ , he thinks, pressing down to suck and hollow his cheeks. _Friends_ , he insists to himself as Molly curls clawed fingertips in his hair and comes across Fjord’s tongue with a moan and a breathless little laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a sweet word or some kudos, means a lot <3


End file.
